France
'''France '''is a country located in Western Europe who takes the form of a 13-year old girl. She is the main protagonist of the CS Franchise. Appearance France is a girl with pale skin and big, round deep sky blue eyes. Her half-curly, half-straight hair is brown and reaches her waist, a part of it is usually braided in a diadem, with a little pink bonnet as an accessory. Her casual outfit consists of a black and white stripe sweater, a pink fluffy mini-skirt, where she wears her flag in the form of a band, and small leggings that share the sweater's pattern; her shoes are plain pink open flat shoes. During Spring and Summer, France takes off her sweater and ties it around her waist, revealing she wears a plain pink T-Shirt under it. Personality France has, in general terms, a sweet personality; even when her taste is all about luxury and expensive things, her nature is that of a humble person, who likes helping others and listening to people. Or at least this is how she treats most people When around her closest friends, she lets herself show an arrogant and spoiled girl personality that likes to qualify everything as "dumb" and hold a passive-agressive way of speaking. Deep inside, however, France is an insecure girl, who doesn't trust anything she does and has an alarming lack of self-esteem. Relationships * Germany: Germany is France's romantic couple, and for the last 15 years, they have never stopped amazing the world with how well they complement each other in every possible aspect. France and Germany are always there for each other, and their love is possibly one of the most pure ever seen * Great Britain: France's best friend, eternal rival and babysitter, Britain and France share a long history of being at each other's throats, but in recent years they have stopped the fighting and now are very close friends, however, they still try to surpass each other everyday * Italy: Italy is France's older and closest brother, France sees a fatherly figure in Italy, and looks up to him as a fashion designer. France does have her complains about him, though, she doesn't like the way he overprotects her...and absolutely despises his crashing economy * United States: Being two teenagers with only 2 years of difference, France and USA are like a perfect disaster machine, sure, they are close friends, but you'll always find them arguing about how unsophisticated burgers are and how picky France is * Russia: Russia and France have a somewhat akward relationship, they used to be the closest allies more than 100 years ago, but of course, time passed and things have frozen with not a lot of chances of returning Trivia * France is based on the stereotype of a "Mary Sue", an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character, traits of a Mary Sue include, bending the rules of the story (narrative, characterization and natural laws of the setting) and being an over centralizing figure. ** One of the twists of the Mary Sue added to France was that, while she is physically flawless, there's a lot to work on her personality, especially in terms of self-esteem and ego ** Another way of playing with this is that France, as the main character, has unintentionally the most "magic spotlight" of the series * France is also known as the "Queen Butterfly" due to her strange ability of communicating with said species ** France's best well-kept secret is the one that mentions that she isn't a butterfly in metaphor only; she has a real pair of wings that she can show or hide whenever she wants (but strong emotions make them appear out of the sudden). These wings make her able to fly and get extra warmth * France's favorite food are macarons, and her favorite flavor of these treats is "Vanilla-Honey" Gallery Portada 1.png|France in Volume 1's cover PortadaVol2.png|France in Volume 2's cover FranceNew.png Category:Furi's stuff Category:Country Stories Category:CS Characters Category:Characters